Un cauchemar
by Liebel
Summary: Yaoi Rogue Sting x Natsu. ATTENTION. Cette fic peut être classé dans le MA. Viole, pression psychologique. Ne le lisez pas si vous n'avez pas envie de lire du "gore".


Pairing : Sting / Roge x Natsu

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Note de l'auteur : MA, c'est un texte vraiment très... trash... Mon meilleur ami me l'a proposé, je l'ai fait.

* * *

><p>Natsu se réveilla douloureusement ce jour la. Et c'était peu dire car ce jour là, était le plus horrible de sa misérable vie.<p>

Quelque jours plus tôt dans la ravissante petite ville de Magnolia, une guide bruyante battait son plein comme tout les jours. La boisson coulait à flot et les esprits étaient en fête. Tous les soucis des grands jeux magiques étaient finis. Sabertood s'était retiré pour un bon moment et les mages de Fairy Tail avaient le sourire aux lèvres. En particulier un certain mage aux cheveux rose bien connu sous le nom de Natsu Dragnir, bien qu'en ce moment il se battait avec Grey et donc ne souriait pas, il était tout de même heureux. La vie était redevenue comme avant et les problèmes étaient loin à présent. La bagarre générale dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Grey et Natsu avaient bu en plus, ce n'était pas souvent et en plus ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool. C'est donc à grande peine que le mage de feu essayait de retourner chez lui, titubant à chaque coin de rue, ayant du mal à ce tenir droit. Natsu n'aurait jamais bu s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait jamais déclenché une bagarre général, ni proposer un concours de beuverie avec Grey pour les départager. Non il n'aurait pas fait toutes ces choses, il aurait plutôt dit a tout le monde qu'il les aimait fort. Il aurait dit une fois de plus à quel point il adore sa famille. Il aurait embrassé Lucy, enlacé Grey, pareil pour Erza et le vieux, il se serait battu une dernière fois contre Gajeel et Luxus, il aurait été plus attentif aux paroles de Cana et Mira, il aurait joué un peu plus avec Happy. Oui, il aurait fait toutes ces choses s'il avait su, mais en ce moment il ne se doutait en rien du terrible sort qui l'attendait. Il continua à marcher, ou plutôt zigzaguer en se tenant mal sur ces pieds. Soudain une vive douleur, puis plus rien, le vide, le néant... le noir.

Ce n'est qu'environ le lendemain qu'il se réveilla, agressé par la lumière du soleil. Puis, reprenant peu à peu conscience il grimaça. Une vive douleur, bien plus horrible que n'importe laquelle des blessures qu'il avait déjà le prenait aux entrailles, ou au niveau des fesses plus précisément. Il avait presque envie de pleurer, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. En plus de cette insupportable douleur, entre la gêne et le déchirement, ses poignets le faisaient eux aussi souffrir. Apparemment il était attaché, avec une corde, et à force d'essayer de se dégager, ils étaient en sang. Bizarrement il tenta de faire naitre ses flemmes pour bruler cette corde mais sans succès, impossible d'utilisé la magie. Il continua encore et encore, s'éraflant à nouveau les poignets. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais visiblement ce n'était pas en ça faveur. Et le fait qu'il soit nu, attaché a un lit par une corde sans pouvoir utiliser la magie et au vu de la douleur a ses fesses et le liquide qui semblait en dévouer, il n'y a pas dix mille explications. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il bloquait toute ces questions, qui, quand, comment, pourquoi ? Il les bloquait toute pour se sauver lui même, ne voulait pas céder à la panique. C'est alors qu'un grincement, un bruit sinistre se fit entendre. C'était la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand, laissant l'ombre d'une personne transparaitre avec la lumière du couloir. Et cette personne entra, le sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Natsu-kun ! Déjà réveiller ? Moi qui pensais profiter de toi encore un peu plus pendant ton sommeil ~<br>- Détache-moi tout de suite enfoiré !  
>- Ma Ma ~ calme toi voyons ~<br>Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et posa la tasse de café qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table de nuit. Il sorti du tiroir un petit flacon. Natsu s'agitait, bougeant fortement bien qu'il était attaché. Le blond s'approcha alors du lit, Natsu lui montrait bien par son regard que s'il le touchait, il mourrait. Ceci n'arrêta pas le jeune homme qui ouvrit le flacon et en bu l'intégralité, laissant le liquide dans sa bouche. Il prit alors le menton du garçon aux cheveux rose et l'embrassa de force, lui faisant boire le liquide au goût fraise. Une fois ceci fait, il se dégagea.  
>- Maintenant on va attendre un peu que ça agisse ~<br>- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait boire ?!  
>- Rien d'autre qu'un puissant aphrodisiaque<br>Natsu crut mourir. Son esprit ne réagissait plus, choquer. Cependant un reprit bien vite contenance, ou pas dans un sens. Une bouffé de chaleur le prit au ventre, puis un petit peu plus bas. Ces joues se rougirent sous l'excitation naissante. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Il dit alors d'une petite voix, soumise à un point qu'elle ne lui correspondait plus.  
>- Ar... Arrête... je ... veux pas...<br>- Si tu me dis ça de cette manière ~ je vais te sauter dessus ~  
>Le sourire du blond s'allongea encore plus, un sourire fin et pervers qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il passa alors sa main sur le torse du rose, l'effleurant à peine, mais ceci déclencha un délicieux frisson dans le dos du soumis. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais la main froide lui faisait un grand bien alors que le chaud s'emparait de son corps. Il en redemanderait presque si il n'avait pas cette haine au fond de lui.<br>- Alors Natsu ~ ? C'est bon ?  
>Il s'approcha alors de lui, le rose ne gesticulant plus, et murmura d'une voix chaude et suave, son sourire ne cessent de s'accentué encore et encore en voyant que le garçon attaché se mordait la lèvre inférieur un peu plus fort pour ne pas gémir.<br>- Tu peux le dire que tu aime ~ il n'y a que toi et moi ici ~ je ne te ferai pas de mal ~  
>Apres ce mini discoure, Natsu entrouvre la bouche pour laissé passer ces mots d'une petite voix aiguë, les yeux à demi clos et les mains serrant fortement les draps pour se forcé à ne pas gémir.<br>- C'est... bon...  
>- Content de te l'entendre dire ~ tu vas prendre beaucoup de plaisir tu vas voir<br>Sur ces mots, ni une ni deux, le blond attrapa le membre du rose et fit de long va et vient dessus, rapidement et sa main n'était plus du tout froide. Natsu ne put alors retenir ces gémissements rauques, soupirant d'aise et grimaçant d'excitation, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme continua ses mouvements d'une main, sortant son propre sexe de l'autre et se masturbant aussi  
>- Neh Natsu ~ ? Tu as faim ? Dit moi que tu as faim et je serai gentil ~<br>Le rose tourna difficilement la tête vers son vis-à-vis et vu le sexe de celui-ci, prenant tout à coup peur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti, par contre quelque chose rentra et bougea dedans sans que le mage ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Le blond poussa des râles de plaisir rauques et puissants, bougeant très vite dans la bouche du rose. Pour ce faire, il lui tenait les cheveux, tirant vers l'arrière pour avoir une meilleur position et s'enfoncé encore plus dans l'antre buccale du mage. Il continua ainsi longtemps jusqu'à ce lasser et lâcha les cheveux sans douceur, en arrachant même au passage. Il monta sur le lit, entre les jambes de Natsu pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Natsu comprit tout de suite les intentions du blond et recula le plus possible. Ce dernier grimaça à la fuite de mage et lui prit fortement les cuisses pour le ramené vers lui.  
>- Reste un peu tranquille<br>Il voulut protester mais quelque chose d'assez imposant forçait le passage de son fort intérieur. Le rose cria de douleur. C'était indescriptible, cette sensation de gêne et de douleur comme si on vous élargissait les entrailles, c'est un peu ce qui se passe mais bon. Il serra fortement ses poings au point de saigner. Le dominant remarquant ceci sourit sadiquement. Il se pencha sur lui et s'enfonça en entière puis vint lécher le sang coulant le long du bras pale de Natsu.  
>- Ce n'est pas bien Natsu-kun ~ ne retient pas a voix ~ personne ne viendra à ton secours de toute façon<br>Après ça il commença à bouger fortement, sortant en entier pour revenir tout aussi vite. Natsu ne supportait pas. Il avait beaucoup trop mal et peut importe combien il serrait les poings ou se mordait la lèvre, il laissa ses cris de douleur emplir la pièce. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, entendre le rose crié de cette manière l'excitait au plus au point. Il alla de plus en plus vite, détruisant l'intimité du dominé. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir encore longtemps à ce rythme. Il accéléra au possible ces coups, léchant les larmes de Natsu qui coulait depuis longtemps maintenant. Il vient quelque temps après, dans le rose. Il se retira ensuite sans plus de cérémonie et remit son pantalon. Il reprit ensuite sa boisson chaude qui avait bien eu le temps refroidir. Il sourit sadiquement et la versa sur le corps nu du mage.  
>- Oups ~<br>Un rire sadique suivit ce geste et le blond quitta la pièce en emportant avec lui la tasse. Natsu avait été mouillé, pas que par le café, et il pleurait encore. Comment en était-il arrivé la ? Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver ? Ou sont passé Lucy, Grey et Erza ? Et tous les autres ? Il serra un peu plus les draps couvert de sang et pleura encore plus. Il craquait. Que c'était-t-il passé hier ? Il s'endormi ensuite, épuisé par ses pleures.  
>Il se réveilla doucement, la douleur étant encore très présente. Il grimaça avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas les ouvrir pour tomber encore sur le blond. Après plusieurs heures il se résigna et ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il regarda droit devant lui, une petite commode en bois noir, vieille et sale noir à quelque endroit. Une de ces poignées était tombée et on pouvait voir le trou. Le mur d'en face était recouvert d'une tapisserie des années trente avec des motifs de fleures affreusement horrible. Elle était arraché à des endroits, bruler à d'autre, noir et sale. En tournant légèrement la tête, Natsu put voir la seule fenêtre de la chambre, grande, cassé. Il y avait un trou dedans qui avait été comblé avec un filme plastique et du scotch. Natsu soupira. Cette chambre était vraisemblablement sale et insalubre. Il avait dormi dehors, dans la poussière, et surement dans des endroits encore plus sale que celui la et pourtant cette chambre le dégoutait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Surement parce qu'il y avait été violé, et sans doute plus d'une fois sans qu'il le sache. Il renifla de dégout et voulu se relever un peu, mauvaise idée. Il s'arrêta net en sentant la vive douleur alors qu'il n'avait presque pas bouger. Il remarqua alors que ses poignets avec été défait mais qu'à la place il avait une longue chaine à son pied. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier la douleur. Facile à dire, dur à faire.<br>- Tu es réveillé ?  
>Natsu se figea d'un coup. Ce n'était pas la voix du blond, il en était sûr. Celle-ci était plus grave, plus basse, plus dur mais moins cruel. Elle était comme un espoir ans ce monde de noirceur. Le rose entendit alors du bruit derrière lui. Le porteur de la voix se déplaça pour que Natsu puisse le voir, allant devant lui. Une fois l'inconnu dans son champ de vision, Natsu put le détailler. Il était plutôt grand, du moins du point de vu de Natsu. Il a les cheveux noirs en bataille et un visage plutôt mature et dur. Il est habillé d'un haut gris et d'un pantalon noir profond. Il porte également une longue cape noire lui donnant un air plus sombre encore. Bizarrement Natsu pensa à Gildarts à ce moment. Il senti alors les larmes lui remonté aux yeux.<br>- Je m'appel Roge. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de la dernière fois ou je me suis présenté.  
>Par reflexe, le rose s'était crisper. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment mais c'était plus fort que lui. S'il l'avait pu il se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même ou alors l'aurait frappé tellement fort que même sa propre mère l'aurait pas reconnu. Roge sembla le remarquer c'est pourquoi il attendit patiemment que le rose se calme et soit un peu plus à l'aise, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Après un très long moment, Natsu sembla plus reposer et Roge reprit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois neutre mais pourtant douce.<br>- Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds que tu as déjà rencontré s'appel Sting  
>A ces mots, Natsu ne put se contenir et explosa en larme silencieuse. Roge soupira d'exaspération, qu'il pouvait être chiant à pleurer comme une petite pucelle de douze ans. Il lui prit les épaules et le secoua<br>- Non mais c'est fini ?!  
>- J-je...<br>Les larmes continuaient leur chemin sur les joues pâles du mage de feu. En cet instant, le mage des ombres 'avait qu'une envie, le gifler. Il se raisonna et se recula.  
>- Te souviens-tu des derniers jours ?<br>- N-non...  
>- Pas étonnant...<br>- Q-que c'est-c'est-il passé... ?  
>- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?<br>- J-e suppose...  
>- Très bien, cela fait cinq jours que tu te trouve dans cette chambre, droguer et attacher, beaucoup d'homme sont passé pour te prendre. Tu nous as ramené beaucoup d'argent tu sais Natsu. Et évidemment Sting et moi avons aussi profité de toi. Pour Sting tu es déjà au courant de toute façon. Et le jour où nous t'avons emmené ici, nous avons aussi capturé tous les membres de ta guide. Ils sont chacun quelque part dans le bâtiment, vivant ou mort.<br>Le mage de Fairy Tail fut choqué, presque anéanti. Ce n'était pas tant la nouvelle de ses viols consécutifs mais plus le fait que ses compagnons, ses amis, sa famille est été dans le même cas que lui, voir même pire.  
>- Que leur avez-vous fait... ?<br>- Je te propose d'aller voir par toi-même  
>Sur cette phrase, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Roge. Et ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon pour le rose, ou du moins pour la suite des événements.<br>- Tu vas devoir te reposer quelque temps par contre ~ promis on ne te fera plus rien jusqu'à que tu sois sur pied.  
>- V-vra-vrai ?<br>- Oui  
>Avec ce ''oui'', Roge hocha la tête et son sourire s'allongea. La suite allait être intéressante, enfin ça dépend pour qui. C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, personne ne touchait Natsu à part Roge et de dernier était le seul à pouvoir approché le rose sans signe de résistance ou de peur. Pendant plus de vingt jours, Roge lavait Natsu et parlait avec lui, passant leur journée ensemble. Natsu n'ignorait pas tout ce que Roge lui avait fait ou indirectement obliger à faire mais il était dans un sens heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui alors que tout allait mal. Ils faisaient tout ensemble à présent et Natsu avait développé un sérieux syndrome de Stockholm qui allait surement lui causé beaucoup de peine par la suite. Natsu n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. L'amour ? Sans aucun doute, Natsu est amoureux de Roge et voila que Natsu n'avait plus mal, pouvait marcher et restait aux basques de Roge comme un petit chien. Le deuxième jour de sa rééducation, Roge avait enlevé la chaine pour la remplacé par un collier et une chaine. Il trouvait que la sangle en cuire autour du cou de Natsu lui donnait un air encore plus soumis. Et la chaine qu'il y accrochait complétait le tout dans un ensemble sadomaso. C'est ainsi que Roge ''promenait'' Natsu, ou enfin qu'ils se déplaçaient bien que Natsu était constamment nu et droguer. Ceci ne dérangeait pas le rose, au contraire, il ne se n'en rendait pas vraiment compte et les excitant qu'il prenait chaque jour accentuait encore plus ses envie et son désir sur Roge. C'est pourquoi chaque fois que Roge partait, il le suivait comme il pouvait, lorsque le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'asseyait, Natsu se mettait à ses pieds, tout contre ses jambes et posait sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il lui arrivait parfois de lui faire une fellation alors même que le brun parlait avec d'autre. Il en avait tellement envie et voulait faire plaisir à son maître. Ce surnom était venu avec le temps. Natsu ne pouvait plus se passé de Roge et avait par la suite couché avec lui, presque aussi durement qu'avec Sting mais ça lui avait plus, même beaucoup plus. Roge lui avait même demandé de se prostituer pour lui et à présent Natsu offrait son cul à n'importe qui pour les beaux yeux de son maître. Mais à la seule condition qu'il puisse l'embrasser une fois dans la journée. Roge lui avait bien précisé qu'il n'aimait pas embrasser ses amants, considérant ceci comme une marque d'attachement. Alors Natsu était à chaque fois très heureux. Il n'avait plus honte de faire toutes ces choses, la dose d'aphrodisiaque avait doublé en à peine quelque jour. Natsu faisait tomber la tension avec les clients qu'il avait chaque jour mais ça ne l'aidait toujours pas. Il était constamment en érection et une fois le soir venu, quand Roge n'était pas la et que tous les clients étaient parti, Natsu s'offrait quelque plaisir solitaire. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois avec Roge et y pensait tout le temps. Il voulait que les mains qui le caressait toute la journée soit celle du brun, il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. Ais à ce moment, Natsu ne pensait pas à ceci. L'image d'un Roge torse nu et bandant s'immisça dans la tête du rose et il ne tient plus. Une de ces mains passa sur son torse, se caressant lui-même. Devenu expert de ces zones érogènes, il n'hésita pas et se lécha les doigts pour les humidifié et jouer avec ces tétons et toutes autres parties de son corps sensible. Son autre main alla prendre son sexe et faire des mouvements rapides. Une demi-heure passa alors que les gémissements étouffés du mage de feu emplissait la chambre crasseuse. Ses doigts bien humidifiés par sa salive passèrent dans son dos, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il malaxa un peu ses fesses et entra ensuite un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, pas assez gros, pas assez grand, pas assez humide, pas assez chaud. Il voulait sentir un sexe en lui, et plus précisément celui de Roge, mais il savait que c'était impossible alors in continua à bouger encore et encore ses doigts, cherchant sa prostate et la trouvant environ dix minutes plus tard, criant son plaisir mais aussi sa frustration. La prochaine fois il demanderait à garder un des joujoux d'un de ses clients, ces doigts n'étaient décidemment pas assez pour lui. Cependant, malgré la frustration de se manque de présence, il jouit sur les draps et s'effondra, essoufflé. Reprenant son souffle, il s'aperçu que son érection était de nouveau de mise. Il était en érection vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre alors un peu plus, un peu moins. Il ferma les yeux, totalement crevé et s'endormi en rêvant de son Roge.<br>Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Natsu, Roge n'était pas la. Il faisait tout de même son travaille, pas aussi bien qu'avant mais le faisait quand même. La seule chose qui avait changé c'était le nombre de masturbation le soir, il était passé d'une fois, voir deux à cinq. L'absence de Roge lui était critique. Il faut dire qu'étant constamment en érection, il lui arrivait de venir simplement en voyant Roge alors qu'il n'était pas plus excité que la normal. Et vu que le relai avait été passé à Sting pour s'occupé de Natsu, le blond lui donnait non pas deux doses comme normalement mais cinq par jours. Natsu sentait presque qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Il avait trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud tout le temps. C'est pourquoi un matin, il ne reçu aucune dose, celle de la veille servant amplement. De plus, Natsu avait eu un jour de repos en quelque sorte. Sting était passé le voir pour simplement discuter. Natsu était encore méfiant vis-à-vis de lui mais Roge semblait l'apprécié alors Natsu faisait un effort, juste pour Roge. Et leur relation c'était un peu amélioré, le rose ne se crispait presque plus et supportait sa présence, Sting asseyait toujours autant de pouvoir tirer son coup avec le rose mais se retenait le plus possible de ne pas le violer une deuxième fois, enfin deux de la connaissance de Natsu. Durant leur discussion, le mage de feu apprit que Roge était en mission et qu'il revenait le lendemain, il était si heureux. En plus de ça, Sting lui avait dit que le brun aurait une surprise, mais le sourire adique qu'il avait aux lèvres en le disant ne plut pas à Natsu.  
>Le lendemain arriva vite, heureusement ou malheureusement pour le mage de Fairy Tail. Roge entra dans la pièce silencieusement mais Natsu, qui était réveillé, lui sauta dessus. Le brun ne fut pas surprit par ce geste et encore moins pas le suivant. Natsu ne perdit pas un instant et baissa le pantalon de son maître et vient lui faire une fellation incroyable. Roge passa la main dans ces cheveux doux e souriant doucement. Natsu s'était jeté sur son sexe comme s'il avait s'agit de nourriture et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines, ce n'était pas totalement faux dans la perception de Natsu. Il le voulait tellement et ne savait toucher Roge que de cette manière, toutes les autres étant refusé par le brun. Il le suça pendant un long moment, se touchant en même temps. Il se détacha un instant pour regarder son maître, du sperme au coin des lèvres. Il avait voulu parler mais Roge l'avait coupé<br>- Continue Natsu, c'est bon.  
>Cette phrase avait tellement fait plaisir au rose qu'il s'était directement remit à la tâche. Sa main parti alors de son sexe vers son antre ou se trouvait une petite ficelle. Il tira dessus, enlevant les boulles une a une de son fessier. Il les avait déjà mit et se promenait toujours avec un sexe toy maintenant, voulant ressentir encore plus, toujours plus toutes ces sensations. A proximité se trouvait un godemiché, il le prit et l'enfonça dans son intimité. L'objet avait beau avoir un diamètre de huit centimètre et une longueur de trente, il rentra entièrement, non sens mal à certain moment. Mais Natsu était habitué. Il l'activa et laissa le vibreur faire son affaire. Sa fellation n'était pas en maque pour autant. A vrai dire il avait déjà éjaculé deux fois, une fois quand il avait vu et prit en bouche le brun et l'autre quand il avait actionné le vibro-masseur, mais Roge non. C'est pourquoi il continuait encore et encore, gémissant fortement de plaisir. Il n'aimait pas simuler et ne le faisait qu'avec ces clients. La séance dura longtemps, Roge n'étant pas très sensible sur ce côté bien que les coups de langue, les doigts, les mains chaudes et l'application de Natsu soit quasi parfaite. Une fois la jouissance venu pour Roge et son, à présent, esclave soit arrivé, ils allèrent tout les deux s'asseoir sur le lit. Roge regarda Natsu sérieusement alors que Natsu n'avait qu'une envie, continuer leur activité présidente bien qu'il soit totalement crever.<br>- Natsu, serais-tu prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi ?  
>- Evidemment ! Tout ce que tu me demanderas !<br>Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Natsu souri aussi, il aimait voir Roge sourire. Ce dernier se leva donc et alla prendre le collier posé sur la table de chevet.  
>- Tu ne le mets plus ?<br>- Pour les clients...  
>Le mage des ombres ne dit rien de plus mais s'avança avec pour le mettre au cou du rose et lui caresser ensuite les cheveux. Il prit ensuite la chaine et tira violemment dessus, approchant le visage de Natsu du sien, il murmura.<br>- Ne l'enlève plus jamais ~ j'accepte que tu enlève la chaine, mais pas le collier. C'est bien comprit ?  
>- Oui<br>Natsu se senti fondre sous cette proximité. Il voulait l'embrasser passionnément mais ne le pouvait pas, sinon Roge ne serait pas content. Le brun se leva et tira sur la chaine, faisant tomber Natsu au sol. Il commença déjà a parti, le rose devra suivre, ce qu'il fit. Roge conduit alors le rose dans des endroits que ce dernier n'avait encore jamais vu.  
>- Je vais te faire plaisir Natsu ~ tu as revoir tes anciens amis ~<br>A cette nouvelle, il fut tout de suite surexcité, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Cependant, il déchanta vite. Il arriva dans une grande salle aussi misérable que le reste du bâtiment. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'estrades. Natsu ne comprit pas trop mais lorsqu'il vit le centre, en contre plongé, il comprit que c'était une arène de combat. Roge le tira pour continuer, ils allèrent dans une autre pièce et prirent un ascenseur pour descendre quelque étage. Arriver cinq étages en dessous, Natsu fit la rencontre d'un espace blanc, pour la première fois propre, et froid : une morgue.  
>- J'ai pensé que c'est elle que tu voudrais voir en premier ~<br>Sur ces mots, Roge ouvrit un compartiment et sorti la plaque de fer argent. Sur celui-ci s'étendait le corps de Lucy, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait perdu un bras, celui-ci au préalable recousu, surement fait de son vivant. Elle devait avoir vécu comme ça pendant un moment. Mais le plus affreux était surement le fait qu'une de ces jambes ait été arraché, ça se voyait que c'était tout ressent et qu'il y avait encore de la chaire rouge à l'endroit de la cassure. En plus de ça, son intimité avait été entaillée, éparpillant ses viscères sur son ventre. Elle avait conservé son beau visage, heureusement pour elle. Mais à cette vision Natsu eu tellement le ventre retourné qu'il en vomit sur le sol. Roge sourit de la situation et dit d'un ton neutre, avec le sourire cependant.  
>- Elle était comme toi avant, esclave sexuelle. Mais avec le temps elle s'est rebellé et voila ce qui lui ait arrivé ~ violer plusieurs fois de suite par ces esprits. C'était la demande des clients. Elle n'y a pas survécu et les hommes, mécontent d'avoir perdu leur jouet on décidé de la démembré.<br>Natsu était choqué. Pourquoi sont amour lui disait des choses aussi horribles ? Pourquoi lui qui avait toujours été si gentil ? Il ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait empêcher les aliments de vouloir ressortir par la ou elles sont entré. Une fois Natsu totalement vidé, Roge le tira vers l'extérieur et le poussa dans les toilettes.  
>- Lave-toi, tu dois être présentable.<br>Le rose s'exécuta alors en silence, se lavant la bouche et le corps, encore en érection. Et vu qu'il était nu, c'était dur à cacher, mais maintenant il avait l'habitude d'être ainsi exhibé. Il sorti et rejoignit Roge ensuite. Ils montèrent à l'étage au dessus pour manger, Natsu n'avait pas faim mais ce força en voyant l'insistance du brun. Ils partirent quelque heure après, le maître ayant rencontré des connaissances et allèrent à l'étage de l'arène. De là ils s'installèrent, enfin, Roge prit une place de choix et Natsu fit comme à son habitude, le regard vide, pensant encore à Lucy. Le brun remarqua cette absence et tira les cheveux roses sans douceur  
>- Suce-moi, tout de suite.<br>Natsu le regarda et se retourna, les yeux d'habituel si inexpressif avait cette petite étincelle de désir. Natsu le vit mais n'y prêta pas attention, il défit de ses mains habilles le pantalon de Roge et commença à le prendre une bouche. Bizarrement le brun bandait déjà, depuis quand ? Le rose s'en contre fichait. Il avait tout oublié, Lucy et sa peine. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Roge et sa fellation, faisant de très rapide vas et viens, s'aidant de sa main. Il titillait aussi les bources avec ces doigts pour procurer encore plus de plaisir, suçotant et léchant de tout le long le sexe. Il leva la tête à un moment et vu Roge soupirer d'aise. Ca l'excitait tellement de voir le brun comme ça qu'il le regarda encore et encore. Il senti le pré-sperme dans sa bouche et suçota le bout du sexe pour en avoir plus. C'est à ce moment que Roge lui retira sa tête pour le regarder.  
>- Tu as quelque chose dans le cul la ?<br>- O-oui...  
>- Parfait ~ Vient ici<br>Roge tapota sur sa cuisse, Natsu cru rêver, Roge lui disait qu'il pouvait venir sur ses genoux. Ni une ni deux il y alla et le brun ne resta pas inactif. Il prit la petite ficelle en reconnaissant le sexe toy et joua à tirer un peu et à renfoncer les boules. Natsu gémit de bonheur en rejetant la tête en arrière, s'accrochant au mage. Ce dernier retira d'un coup sec toutes les boules, arrachant un cris de pur délice au rose. C'était tellement bon qu'il en était venu sur les vêtements de Roge.  
>- Oh ~ juste avec ça ? tu es tellement sensible quand c'est moi qui te touche ~<br>De la salive coulait le long du menton du mage de feu, il avait du mal a reprendre son souffle. Roge lécha le sillon de salive avec malice. Il continua sa route le long de la mâchoire et lui susurra à l'oreille.  
>- Tu sais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout ? Voir des amis s'entre-tué pour survivre alors que je prends quelqu'un en même temps ~<br>Natsu cru fondre à cette voix et il pressa sa nouvelle érection sur celle du brun qui sourit et il souleva quelque peu Natsu pour venir l'enfoncé sur lui. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, Roge le prenait, ça faisait si longtemps, il le voulait en lui depuis si longtemps. Il amorça alors des mouvements, gémissant fortement. Il y avait déjà du monde dans les gradins mais il s'en contre fichait, criant son plaisir à l'oreille de son amant. Cela dura un bon moment et ils vinrent dix minutes avant le début des jeux. Natsu resta cependant sur le sexe de son maître, ce dernier discutait avec un autre homme. Le mage de feu regarda autour, soudain il reconnu Grey au loin. Il voulu courir vers lui mais se rappela de Roge qui ne voudrait surement pas, alors il calma ses ardeurs et se contenta de regarder Grey de loin. Lui aussi semblait être devenu un esclave, d'un jeune homme au moins c'est déjà ça. Natsu se concentra sur Grey et n'écoutait pas la discussion de son maître, c'est pourquoi il fut surprit lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de nouveau et chaud rentré dans son intimité. Un deuxième sexe rejoignait celui de son maître. C'était l'homme d'à côté. Natsu grimaça de douleur et soupira tout de même d'aise à cette nouvelle chaleur si prenante. Il bougea de lui-même sur les deux sexes alors que le spectacle commençait. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop occuper à son activité. Lorsque l'homme eu fini son affaire, Natsu pu reprendre un peu contenance et regarda l'arène sans vraiment s'y intéressé. Ce n'est que quand il reconnu Luxus et Erza dedans qu'il comprit. Ils se battaient à mort. Tout les deux ? Impossible ! Le rose voulut les empêcher et se leva. Sauf que Roge le rappela à l'ordre et lui prit violemment les cheveux.  
>- Recommence et je te castre<br>Il remit alors Natsu sur son sexe et les boules avec dans l'intimité du rose. Il lui ordonna de lui faire prendre son pied et le mage de feu s'exécuta. Pendant tout le temps du combat, Natsu regardait ces amis s'entre-tué et comblait en même temps son maître. A la fin il s'arrêta, pleurant lorsqu'il entendit que Luxus avait perdu contre Erza. Roge était très content par contre. Il jeta Natsu et tira la chaine pour partir. Mais ils ne suivirent pas le courant des gens, ils allèrent dans les loges des combattants. Natsu se retrouva face à Erza et il eu la larme à l'œil en la voyant pleurer. C'était vraiment dur pour elle aussi. Ils étaient tout deux face à la rousse qui était derrière des barrières.  
>- Tue la Natsu et tu seras libre<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tue la et tu seras libre<br>- J-je ne veux pas tuer l'une de mes meilleures amies !  
>- Tue la je te dis<br>- Non !  
>Roge se tourna sur lui et lui mit un couteau dans la main, le regardant avec des yeux à faire fuir un dragon. Il était très sérieux dans ce qu'il venait de dire et ne reculerai devant rien pour que le rose tue la rousse. Natsu était comme hypnotisé par ce regard et baissa le sien. Erza était totalement out après son combat contre Luxus. Elle ne pouvait se défendre, Natsu entra dans la cellule, couteau à la main. Il s'avança vers elle et pleura encore et encore<br>- Pardonne-moi Erza !  
>Il lui trancha la gorge, vite et précis pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Roge sourit et applaudit même les actes de son esclave. Il était fière de lui et même très fière. C'est alors que Natsu s'effondra, il releva la têt et vu Sting passé derrière Roge avec des chausson bleu. Voyant que le rose le fixe, Sting dit d'un ton nonchalant<br>- Chausson Happy. Super doux ta boule de poile.  
>Et le blond continua son chemin, à sa suite se trouvait Grey qui marchait à quatre patte, avec le même collier que lui. Visiblement c'était Sting son maître. Natsu ne comprenait plus comment les choses avait dégénéré ainsi. C'était improbable, farfelu. C'était un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar.<br>Soudain Natsu se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était chez lui, dans sa maison où il vivait avec Happy. Il se leva vite, bizarrement il n'avait pas mal aux fesses mais était évidement en érection. Il chercha dans toute la maison et vit Happy, il le réveilla très fortement. La boule de poile bleu dormait encore à moitié lorsque Natsu commença.  
>- Happy ! Happy !<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Natsu ?  
>- Lucy ! Et Erza ! Et Grey ! Ils sont où ?!<br>- Chez eux...  
>- M-mais !<br>- Ils sont chez eux Natsu, va dormir... tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve.  
>Sur cette phrase, Happy se retourna pour se rendormir. Natsu était en mode bug pendant longtemps. Mais le lendemain, il fit toute les choses qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire, profitant de la vie un maximum.<p> 


End file.
